Quality Time
by Harlequinader
Summary: BMO had unveiled the newest Compy game to Marcy and Peebles, who on a stormy night decide to play and share some lovey dovey quality time FLUFFY!


_**Because there isn't enough fluff in the world! I based it off a pic of Marcy and pPB playing BMO and I thought "dawwww" ^.^**_

Quality Time

BMO saw the bubbles in the distance, carrying two controllers BMO raced through the forest nearing the Candy Kingdom. Tonight was a big night! The night BMO would unveil the latest new game: Escape from Compy's Dungeon, which Marceline had composed the theme for.

BMO could see the Gumball guardians, and spied a light turn on in the highest tower of the castle, with a hop skip and a jump BMO would be there in no time.

"Marceline you look so cute!" the princess cooed, stroking Marceline's hair "Aren't you just precious in your little pink pajamas?"

Marceline crossed her arms, she sat cross legged on the floor and blushed hard, as Bubble gum cooed over her, she wasn't happy wearing the princess's girly pink pants but her soaking jeans weren't an option for sleeping over.

"Whatever." She mumbled

Bubble gum kissed her cheeks "Don't be grumpy Marcy, you look charming."

Marceline looked down at herself, her loose shirt that exposed her frilly black bra and her loose hair making circles on the floor was all placed perfectly to drive Bubble gum wild…but the pants just killed the mood. Marceline didn't want much, just to see her girlfriend naked, was that a crime?

She rolled her eyes "If only I hadn't sat in that puddle." She muttered crossly

The down poor started again outside and it looked like Marceline wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

She felt something warm press against her back, and the princess's hands were in her hair, weaving something through them and suddenly her bangs rose from her face.

The princess pulled up her pink socks and Marceline blushed when she saw the shirt she had given her on Bubble gum as pajamas. Marceline touched the ribbon in her hair "The lump did you put in my hair Bubble gum?"

Bubble gum wrapped her arms around Marceline and nuzzled her cheek "You look so cute, Marcy and the ribbon is red- you're favorite!"

"Yeah yeah…" Marceline said, pulling PB into her lap and floating above the floor "La da da da can I sleep in your bed? La da da da don't wear any clothes you don't need 'em…"

Bubble gum blushed and put a grape jelly scrunchy in her hair as a bandanna, pulling the sticky hair off her clothing. She took out her glasses and kissed Marceline on the nose, slipping them on "Much better, I can see!" she said with a sigh

Marceline laughed at her and stroked her hair "What's up grand-ma?"

Bubble gum blushed a deep red color "Shut up…" she muttered

Marceline turned her over in one fell swoop and hit her bottom; Bubble gum turned red "Uh oh the princess used a naughty word! Marcy spanks naughty little girls you know!" Bubble gum squealed in delight

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood BMO, Marceline dropped Bubble gum, who sat on the floor and blushed deeply. BMO giggled "Who wants to play video games?!"

Marceline flew over and grabbed BMO "What's up, baby?" she bounced BMO up and down

PB composed herself "Uh…h-hello BMO how are you tonight? Did you get wet?" she could hear the rain pounding against the window pain

BMO ran into her lap "I just missed the rain, princess! Wow…you are so red!" more giggles

Marceline floated over and spanked her bottom again, causing PB to lurch forward "Yikes!" she dropped BMO on her bedroom floor "Marceline please, we have a guest!" she fumed

BMO nodded "Do you two want BMO to go home, so you can have adult playtime?"

Marceline chuckled "You saw that then?"

BMO nodded again, an awkward movement that mad his whole body move in up and down spasms "Yes! But that's ok because BMO knows you two like each other."

Marceline yawned "Whatever, let's plat some video games!"

Bubble gum sat on her knees "I almost thought you forget, BMO." She sighed and two controllers popped out of BMO.

The game began and a tune played, an electric tune but one that Marceline knew well. She grinned at the princess "I wrote that." She said proudly

Bubble gum leaned over and kissed her cheek "Good job, Marcy I'm very proud." She smiled "Uh….how does one play a video game BMO?"

The game paused and BMO's face appeared on the screen "You use the stick to move, use the buttons to jump and fight and defeat the little frog people that come your way, ok?" the game resumed

Marceline laughed "I'm going to kick your cans, PB."

The princess sighed "I'll do my best Marceline."

Within five minutes the widely experiences Marceline had lost three lives, had 10 points and was four stages away from the boss battle. The princess on the other hand had beaten the dungeon three times over, had all her lives in tact and had about 10 000 points.

Marceline fumed "You're cheating you cheating cheater!"

The princess rolled her eyes "Oh Marcy, I'm just doing my best; maybe I'm the one kicking your can hm?"

Marceline threw the controller to the ground "Not cool Bonnie, how are you cheating?"

BMO yawned and the game stopped "I think the rain stopped! BMO will go home, good job ladies!" with a wave and a hug BMO left

Marceline made lay in the floor "How did you cheat Bonnibel, was BMO helping you?"

Bubble gum laughed, and got into her bed "Come here my little sore loser," she said with a smile "I know how to cheer you up." And she flung her bra at Marceline

Marceline rolled her eyes "Alright alright I'll forgive you for cheating at BMO…" in an instant she was on top of her girlfriend "Just this once though…" she murmured between PB's kisses

PB sighed "Yes dear, just this once."


End file.
